coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bev Unwin
Beverley Frances Elizabeth "Bev" Unwin (neé Baker) was a barmaid in the Rovers Return Inn and used to own a pub with her husband Charlie until his death. Bev had two daughters Shelley Unwin and Sharon Unwin, the latter having died in March 2003. After Sharon's death, Bev reunited with daughter Shelley and moved into the Rovers where she worked as barmaid alongside her daughter Shelley who was pub manageress. While there she had a fling with Ciaran McCarthy. Bev also had a fling with builder Charlie Stubbs, who her daughter Shelley then began seeing. Charlie was controlling over Shelley, and one night when Shelley went for a drink with friend Sunita Parekh, a furious and jealous Charlie seduced Bev and then caused a massive fallout between Bev and Shelley. Charlie's bullying made Shelley agoraphobic, and when Charlie and Shelley decided to marry in 2005, Bev was horrified at the prospect of Charlie controlling Shelley, and was delighted when Shelley left Charlie at the altar. Bev also spent some time working at the Weatherfield Arms. She was engaged to Fred Elliott shortly after they began dating, and was due to marry him in early October 2006 but he died on their wedding day before the ceremony whilst visiting Audrey Roberts, who had turned down his earlier proposal of marriage. Bev never got over losing Fred before they married, and after controversially splitting his ashes into two halves, presenting Ashley with his share in an instant-gravy jar, she began to hit the bottle, quite often helping herself to drinks at the bar of the Rovers. She also took several items from the pub to remember Fred, much to the annoyance of new owner Steve McDonald. When the McDonalds bought and moved into the pub, Bev moved in with Ashley and Claire Peacock, but relationships were strained between them. Bev finally agreed to move away from Weatherfield and go and live with Shelley and her baby at her new pub in the Peak District. She left on 22nd December 2006, after scattering Fred's ashes with Ashley. Bev kept in touch with her friends after leaving Weatherfield. In June 2007, Liz McDonald spent a month staying with her and Shelley at their new pub. In October 2010, close friend Deirdre Barlow went for a visit after Bev had been unwell. In May 2011, Ken Barlow explained that Deirdre was staying at Bev's when Steve McDonald enquired about her absence. Then in September 2012, Tracy McDonald told Steve that Deirdre couldn't babysit their daughter Amy because she was staying with Bev. In October 2014, Ken suggested that Deirdre went to visit Bev when stress over Peter Barlow's upcoming trial began to take its toll on her. Deirdre extended her stay when Bev's brother passed away. Ken also went to stay in December so that he could spend Christmas with Deirdre. Bev returned to Weatherfield in July 2015 to break the news to Ken that Deirdre had passed away, but assured the Barlows that she didn't suffer. When questioned by Ken why Deirdre had decided to stay away longer than usual, Bev let slip it was because of the embarrassment that Tracy had brought upon her when she tried to con the Rovers out of Liz and embarked on an affair with Liz's partner, Tony Stewart. The revelation pained Ken as he was deprived of the final few weeks with his wife. Meanwhile at the Rovers, Bev settled her own differences with Audrey after leaving back in 2006 on bad terms. Audrey assured her that Fred had intended to marry her. Background information *Bev was reintroduced in July 2015 after eight-and-a-half years as part of a storyline involving the death of Deirdre Barlow, after the real life passing of actress Anne Kirkbride in January 2015. Susie Blake agreed to reprise the role as she was a close friend of the late actress. First and last lines "You fancy him don't you?" (Final line, to Eileen Grimshaw) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Rovers residents Category:2003 debuts Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:2015 departures Category:Unwin family Category:Publicans